Aegyo!
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: South KoreaxAmerica PWP. That's really it. And a topping!Korea. With a li'l bit of crossdressing.


Yong Soo had just gotten home from a hard day's work at SMEntertainment's offices in Seoul. He was tired, hungry - since he hadn't eaten all day - and just wanted to release all the stress that was put on him. The Korean had just walked into his apartment building - where he and his long term boyfriend were living - and locked the door, so he crashed on the couch after grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Soo? You home?" Came a familiar voice from the bedroom.

Yong Soo let out a rather manly belch and reclined back, putting his feet on the table as he took a swig of his soda, "Nah it's Cap'n America, here to steal all your soda."

The Korean practically heard the eye roll, but blinked when he saw his favorite blond step out of their bedroom in a rather odd outfit. The blond wore a shirt that hovered above his knees. The shirt had a grunge South Korean flag on it. He also wore a pair of white short shorts and had put as much hair as he could into a little pigtail.

"_Aegyo_~..." The blond chirped with false enthusiasm as he did the hand gesture for fake crying, puffing out his cheeks which were bright red.

"Alfred, wh-" The Korean gave the blond a look of confusion, although he had to admit that Alfred looked downright adorable.

Alfred strode over to Yong Soo and set his hand on his hip, going into the cutest pose he could muster up, "Aigo! Soo-ssi looks sick!" He said in the most convincing Korean-school girl impression he could possibly do as he winked and grinned, throwing up a piece sign.

Yong Soo felt his own face heat up. He was definitely not expecting such a fine turn of events. The Korean's mouth fell agape as he tried to process the situation at hand.

Alfred sighed and relaxed, giving Yong Soo an irritated look, "You're supposed to enjoy this, dude." He said as he climbed onto the couch, sitting on the Korean's lap.

Yong Soo looked at Alfred and rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around the blond's waist, "Gotta say I am, though I gotta ask. Why?"

Alfred paused for a moment and replied in heavily accented Korean, hoping he got it right.

"You wanted to surprise me?" Yong Soo asked, tilting his head since he barely understood what Alfred said. The blond nodded and smiled. The brunette rolled his eyes and gave Alfred a kiss, "_Gamsahamnida_."

Alfred grinned a bit and wrapped his arms around Yong Soo's neck, pressing his body into the others. The Korean chuckled and pulled Alfred closer, deepening the kiss.

Soon enough, clothing was being tugged and erections where praying to be released. Yong Soo was hovering above Alfred, who was laying on the couch and threading his fingers through the Asian's hair. Their tongues tangled without a second thought, pushing back and forth as the two battled for dominance which was won by Yong Soo.

The Korean ground his hips into the others as his hands trailed up the rather large shirt Alfred was wearing. Yong Soo ran his fingers up and down the warm, soft skin of the blond's torso as he gently bit the other's lower lip, tugging a bit hungrily. He broke away from the lip lock, only to move down a bit and eat at the other's neck, leaving a couple small bruises or 'love marks' as he'd like to call them.

Yong Soo found it increasingly harder to control himself as he nipped at Alfred's soft skin around his collar bone and chest, rubbing the other's hard nipples between his thumbs and pointer fingers.

A smirk made its way onto Yong Soo's lips when that first obviously held in moan reached his ears. The Korean figured it was time, so he reached his skilled fingers down to Alfred's shorts and began to undo them.

Not too soon enough, Yong Soo had tugged off Alfred's shorts and had undid his own, pulling them down just enough so that his cock could breath. The Korean's smirk only widened at the groan he had caused when he traced his thumb teasingly along the other's obvious erection - only the boxers keeping them apart.

"Do you want more?" Yong Soo murmured into Alfred's ear, an unfamiliar heat radiating from that tone of voice. The Korean heard a breath of air be sucked into the other's lungs and chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Yong Soo slid himself off the couch, leaving a confused and quite hot blond laying there, panting. He disappeared into their bedroom and came back a few minutes later holding a bottle of edible vanilla flavored lube. A small pop could be heard as the Korean strode back over to the couch and emptied a good amount of lube into his hand. Yong Soo climbed back over Alfred and positioned himself between the other's legs before using one arm for support and the other lubed up hand to stroke the blond's erection after it was released completely.

Yong Soo hummed as Alfred threw his head back and gripped the couch. The Korean ran his hand up and down the other's throbbing length, eliciting a few gasps and groans. Yong Soo squeezed the other's cock gently, just to see what would happen, and it made Alfred's back shoot up into an immediate arc.

Yong Soo then grinned and decided it was time for a bit if teasing, so he gently licked the head of the other's cock, enjoying the sweet taste of vanilla and salty taste of precum and skin. The Korean began sucking on the tip roughly, gently nipping at the foreskin and such as his hand gently massaged the base of Alfred's cock. The blond's breath was completely knocked out of his body, and he was a very hot mess at this point.

The two hadn't gone at it and felt like this in a long time, so for both of them it was a huge stress reliever - more so for Yong Soo though, because he had the privilege of driving his favorite American into a state of begging and vulnerable ness; which he would probably never take advantage of. Probably.

Yong Soo engulfed the entire length into his mouth- or at least as much as he could with the accompaniment of his hand. The Korean bobbed his head up and down, making Alfred squirm and buck his hips in ecstasy.

"Whoa, 'low dow' dere, 'owboy(Slow down there, cowboy)," Yong Soo mumbled while looking up at Alfred. The other's bucking and squirming was making him choke and although a bit enjoyable - a little uncomfortable.

Despite the words said, Alfred let out a moan because the vibrations sent a shock of pleasure up his spine. Yong Soo rolled his eyes and grinned a bit before going back to work; running his tongue along the length and grazing his teeth along the skin just the right way.

In no time at all, Alfred tossed his head back and practically tore the couch from gripping so hard as he came into Yong Soo's mouth. The Korean paused for a second to swallow and licked his lips, the taste of vanilla and cum lingering enjoyably.

One, two, three! Each lubricated digit soon found their ways into Alfred's entrance, all of them searching around for that one. Special. Spot-

"Fuck!"

...Found it. Yong Soo smirked and removed his fingers before sliding down his boxers, finally releasing his aching cock. The Korean reached over and grabbed the lube again - squirting some into his hand - and slicked up his erection. He leaned up so that he was face to face with Alfred and hovering over him.

"Do you want it?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Can't hear you!"

"..."

"Guess not~" Yong Soo hummed teasingly, causing Alfred to grab his shirt - which he hadn't cared to remove - by the collar.

"Fuck me, Yong Soo. Now,"

And with that, the Korean was pounding into the American mercilessly. Alfred was a moaning wreck who wrapped his arms around Yong Soo's neck as he was fucked into oblivion. The Korean's thrusts were deep, hard, and quick to say the least - but controlled. He didn't want Alfred to be handicapped later, but at the rate he's going the American probably won't be able to walk for the next few days.

Yong Soo bit at Alfred's neck as he pounded into him, groaning a little more than loudly, making the blond yell things incoherently - but Yong Soo was pretty sure he was speaking a bit of Korean and English mixed together. The Korean made a mental note to ask why on earth the American was speaking Korean during sex, but right now he didn't really care.

"G-Gah! Soo!" Alfred managed to yell and/or moan out coherently, his prostate being rammed into with each thrust.

The two came together with a very long and strung out moan, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. They'd just have to deal with that later. Yong Soo pulled out of Alfred and collapsed next to him, panting and basking in the afterglow. The American wrapped his arms around the other and sighed, trying to calm his ragged breaths.

"_Saranghae_," Yong Soo mumbled as he hugged Alfred's waist, his breathing finally evened out as he pulled the blond close.

"Love you too, _oppa_," Alfred mumbled, causing Yong Soo to look down at him and laugh.

"Alright you're gonna have to stop doin' that. Leave the Korean to the pros. Got it?" Yong Soo asked with a grin, making Alfred pout.

"I thought you'd like it," The blond said quietly. Yong Soo rolled his eyes and kissed Alfred's forehead.

"You were damn sexy, speakin' all that Korean and stuff, but I like you the way you are already. Besides, I wouldn't be with you now if I wasn't head over heels for the Al I've known since like kindergarten," Yong Soo said honestly with a smile.

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up and buried his face in Yong Soo's chest, mumbling something about the Korean being an embarrassing pushover. The Korean chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Jones. Such a pansy,"

Yong Soo then got a punch to the gut and held his stomach in pain as Alfred grinned.

"Shut it, 'Soo."

* * *

ughhughugh cries because i finished this at like 7am and fell asleep

Okay time for meanings and stuff.

Oh, and by the way, SMEntertainment is some large KPop industry. Korea would totally work there.

Aegyo - When someone acts in a _very _cute behavior, usually feminine

Gamsahamnida - Thank you

Saranghae - I love you

Oppa - Big Brother(Feminine way of saying it)


End file.
